


How spooky stole her Christmas

by scullyisspooky



Series: The Punk and The Hipster Chronicles [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Punk Scully, hipster mulder, txf college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyisspooky/pseuds/scullyisspooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can be compared with share Christmas with a special one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How spooky stole her Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I made a Christmas fic in February, but well... 
> 
> (English isn't my first language, so I wish you can understand any error, the same with the college/holidays related stuff)

The snow was falling outside her window since the early morning, reminding her that it was Christmas eve, more specifically, December 24th in the morning. More than the half of the students left the dorms the night before to went to their houses and could spend Christmas with their families, and the few remaining ones were ready to leave within a couple of hours. Her roommate wasn't there since the last night, her parents were really far away, so she should do a long trip.  

The soft knocking in the door captured her attention, but at the same time, she stayed in silent so maybe the person at the other side of the door could leave. But of course it didn't happened. 

"Scully? Are you there?" She sighed quietly and stood up from her bed, leaving the book that she was reading at one side, reaching the door and opening it to see Mulder in front of her, not surprised at all. He was wearing a sweater like every single one he had; with green alien heads pattern all over it. 

"What happen, Mulder?" Mulder passed his gaze all over Scully's body, she was wearing just a really big sweater and a pair of ripped jeans, no shoes because she never wear them when she's in her room.  

"Are you alone?" Where is Reyes?"  

"She went to see her family, she left last night" Scully informed to the tall guy in front of her, a bit impatient for the unexpected visit, wonder what on earth Mulder wanted. "So, what do you need? Did you needed talk with Monica?"  

"No, I just was wondering if you already had left. I assumed that you'll spend Christmas with your family too" 

She took a few seconds to think in Mulder's words. Scully wasn't going to tell him that days ago she fought with Bill, all because her alleged misconduct and bad friendships, and just the day before she told her mom she had somethings to do in the dorm, so she can't be in home for Christmas, but the reality was she didn't wanted to go and have to see her brother's face, and probably start a fight again and ruin Christmas for everyone in the Scully family's house. There wasn't any special reason to not tell Mulder the truth, but she didnt' wanted him to feel pity on her.   

"Well, yeah, I'll go later" Scully answered vaguely, but in order to change the subject of the conversation, this time she asked "What about you?"  

"I'll go home in a few hours" ' _Of_ _course_ _he_ _will_ _'_ Scully thought, but didn't added anything else, "You should go soon too, the weather isn't really good"  

"I will, it's okay" 

Those last words ended their conversation, and Mulder left saying a little 'see you later'. Scully sighed one more time, returning to her bed, but this time she didn't took the book, just resting in her bed with the gaze in the roof of the room, the part above her, filled with pale green stars and points simulating being planets, the ones that glowed in the dark. They were a gift from Mulder, just because he thought they were cool. There was just one shape different, in the middle of the rest, the one she was glaring at in special, the little alien head, her favorite.   

She smiled.  

 

 

 

While packing, he took the little box covered as a gift, smiling as he as looking at it. After the time he spend cleaning a bit his room and packing some clothes, Scully probably had left already the dorms, so everything was going according to the plan. 

After he ended packing, he left his dorm with the small box in his hand. Earlier in his encounter with Scully, couldn't help himself from noticing the little trace of sadness in her eyes, and he didn't know the reason, making him feel a little uncomfortable and a bit useless as a friend, as a best friend.   

His plan was enter to Scully's room and leave the small gift on her bed, just a little present for her, for his friend, his loved friend. Even when they said they aren't going to exchange presents for Christmas, Mulder was never good following instructions or orders from others, even from Scully. 

 Everything was too quiet in the hallway where Scully's room was, and he could ensure that there was anybody but him, so it was even more perfect. Slowly he opened Scully's room's door, opening it just the needed to he can enter. 

"What the- Mulder?!"  

"Scully?"  

Both of them seemed surprised, and they were. Scully was sitting in the floor with some books opened at the side of her legs, biology textbooks. Mulder was in his way to enter to the room. 

"What the hell are you doing entering to my room like a thief, Mulder?" She was upset, already standing up in front of him. 

"Why are you still here? Is pretty late" Without permission, Mulder entered and closed the door behind him, trying to hide the small box still in his right hand now in his back. Scully took a minute, a really long minute to answer.  

"I'm not going to home... I just... Well, I think I lied" As she ended talking, she sat in the edge of the bed, staring at the books in the ground to evade Mulder's eyes.  

"But... Why?" Even he didn't know if he was asking why she lied or why she is not going home.  

"I fought with Bill, and I won't go home and ruin everything again, and I lied because... I didn't wanted to you to feel pity on me, just that" 

Mulder got closer to Scully slowly, just in case she remember her anger, "And you planned just stay here, alone?" 

"Yeah, I mean, I don't have anywhere to go, or someone to be with" 

"I'm here" 

"You have to go home too" Scully whispered, giving Mulder a strange glare, and he didn't know how interpreted it. 

"I changed my Christmas plans" Mulder gave a bright and stupid smile to her, but actually it made her smile too, making Scully couldn't make any objection. 

 

 

 

They spent practically all the day just watching movies in Mulder's laptop, remarking and laughing at every fail o detail. They shared hot chocolate, and at some point their attention wasn't in the movie, but in each other, just sharing a little talk about random things. 

"So, she made whale calls" Scully said, trying really hard to not laugh about the memory that jumped in her mind. 

"Whale calls?" He asked just to be sure that he did heard it right, and this time Scully laughed, nodding in agreement. 

"Yeah, Monica is such a nice girl, maybe you should meet her" Her glare was in the mug between her hands, the one with still hot chocolate inside, smiling softly just because she wanted. A really big blanket was covering theirs legs, as they were on the floor of the room, with the laptop in front of them, sitting really close next to each other. The movie was playing like background music, but anyone seemed to care about it. She was happy inside, those little things with him were enough to make her happy, besides everything was so quiet since they were practically the ones still there, but that made their afternoon and their night even more comfortable.  

"It will be midnight soon" Mulder informed after a few minutes in perfect silent, staring at the clock on Scully's bedside table.   

"Is the first Christmas I spend far from home" Her voice was almost nostalgic, still with her eyes focused in the mug, trying to not let those thoughts ruin everything in just a few seconds. Scully was thinking in everything that she was missing in that moment. The long stories about the Navy from her father, the conversations she had with Melissa when everybody was sleeping while sharing a glass of wine, the games with her brothers and of course, the home made food. Almost the same things he was missing too. "Mulder" 

Her voice captured Mulder's attention, because just moments ago he was thinking in how natural everything felt when he was with Scully, even when it was Christmas. "Yes?"   

"Thank you" Scully looked up to Mulder's eyes, giving him a completely honest smile, one full of gratitude, she was serious about her words to him. "Thank you for staying with me... even when it is Christmas, I know you had plans and I-"  

"Look-" He didn't allowed her to continue with her speech. "You don't have to thank me, Scully, I think you know I would do everything to make you smile" His words were too honest, even for himself, but he wasn't going to regret them. A silent formed between them, but not a uncomfortable one, they just were there, in silent, staring at other's eyes. Scully was trying to find some lie in Mulder's words, but she didn't found any. Mulder was trying to let Scully knows his deepest thoughts, those one he kept just to himself.  

A pair of _beep_ were audible in the room, Scully's alarm clock was marking the midnight. Even then, they didn't stop staring each other. To the moment Mulder approached her face, her eyes were closing slowly. She wanted it, she really did. Mulder's lips were soft against hers, just like she imagined. Scully's hand touched gently his cheek, while the other was still holding the mug. They hadn't any hurry, both of them wanted it so bad, wishing it never ends. 

When they broke apart, Mulder opened instantly his eyes, while Scully kept hers closed. The gap between their faces was just of a few inches, feeling other's warm breath against their own lips.   

"Scully... I know we said that we weren't going to exchange gifts but, uh... I got you... a little something" The small box he strategically hide under a blanket when Scully wasn't looking, appeared in front of Scully's eyes, Mulder extending it to her.  

"Mulder..." She had a shy smile in her face, alternating her glare between the small box and Mulder's eyes. "Well, I got you a little something, too" 

She left the mug at one side, reaching her bedside, opening the drawer to took out a small pack from. This time was Mulder's turn to smile incredulous, looking at the wrapped pack that Scully had in her hands, offering it to him. 

Both of them accepted other's gift, opening them giggling like little kids.   

Mulder took out of the pack a little alien pin, making him laugh softly, looking how Scully took out of the box a necklace, one with a little green alien head, a detail she laughed as well. 

"So, I think I'm now Mrs. Spooky, don't I?" The comment took Mulder with low guard, so he couldn't anticipate the kiss Scully left in his lips either.   

"Merry Christmas, Mulder"  

"Merry Christmas, Scully" 


End file.
